Ships in the Night
by HannahbananaJane
Summary: "I can't believe you talked me into this." Riley's high school reunion comes and she's forced to confront ghosts from her past, all the while trying to decipher her complicated feelings for Gabriel. Riley/Gabriel multi-chapter
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Intelligence, it's characters, or anything you recognize. This plot, however, is mine.**

**I wrote this in one day. I started it in my first class of the day after I finished a test on Thursday and by my last class I was proofreading. This is going to be a multi-chapter, hopefully. Special thanks to yagmuysu for reading this in advance and telling me you liked it. I used your song idea for the title, by the way. This chapter is dedicated to you Yagmur!**

**And thank you to everyone who has favorited or reviewed my two Intelligence one-shots. Hope you guys like this!**

_Like ships in the night_  
_ You keep passing me by_  
_ We're just wasting time_  
_ Trying to prove who's right_  
_ And if it all goes crashing into the sea_  
_ If it's just you and me_  
_ Trying to find the light_

_Ships in the Night by Mat Kearney_

"I can't believe you talked me into this."

The pair stood in the doorway, their hands purposely entangled, standing entirely too close for comfort. Their sides pressed together, body heat sizzled around them, and Riley audibly gulped at the close proximity, longing to step away from him before she did something stupid, yet she stayed right where she was.

"It didn't take much convincing. You obviously wanted to come," Gabriel gloated, knowing he was right.

"I didn't want to come," she hissed, her voice dropping when a passing couple glanced their way. "You tricked me."

He stared at her incredulously. "How did I trick you?" he asked, bewildered.

"You did," Riley insisted. "I don't know how exactly, but you did. Because I wasn't planning on coming and then somehow you found out and suddenly I'm standing here, all dressed up, staring at people I never wanted to see again."

"So it's my fault," he concluded.

"Exactly."

"Why is it that anything negative that happens is automatically my fault, but if it's positive, you take credit for it?" he asked, mostly joking.

"Because I'm brilliant and you're just superhuman," she retorted.

Eyebrow raised, he echoed, "just superhuman?" He stared at her, not understanding the brunette's logic. "That's like saying Superman was just a superhero."

"And fictional," she added, her tone audibly mocking him. "Superman isn't real."

"But I am," Gabriel retorted. "And I don't deserve to be associated with a _'just'_. It's a major understatement," he complained.

Riley rolled her eyes. "Drama queen," she sing-songed.

"It's drama king, actually." He hid a large smirk. "If you're going to insult people, Riley, you should be politically correct."

Riley scoffed, unimpressed.

She desperately wanted a drink but adamantly refused to enter the large gymnasium filled with cheesy decorations and forgotten classmates. She wasn't ready to face ghosts from past just yet, but tequila sounded real nice right about now. Lots of tequila.

"Besides," he continued. "Everyone should go to their high school reunion."

"I didn't go to the fifth," she pointed out.

"But this is the tenth," he responded with a self-satisfied smirk. Riley rolled her eyes, giving him a 'who-cares' look. "You graduated high school, college, and have a highly successful career. These things should be celebrated, commemorated even." Gabriel recalled his own high school reunion. "Once you see all your old friends again, this who nervous thing will seem stupid."

"Aw, are you remembering your reunion?"

Gabriel made a face. "You know, I'm not that much older than you."

"Whatever you say, _Dad_," she lightly nudged his shoulder.

He grimaced. "Don't ever call me that again."

"I'm not nervous, you know," she said, going over his encouraging statement in her mind. "it's just... high school wasn't exactly my thing," she chose her words carefully, thinking back to the nightmare called high school. "The whole popularity gig, the dumb cliques..."

"Most people think they hate their high school days until they actually go back and then they realize they were wrong all along."

She gave him a pointed look. "You hated high school?" she asked, practically daring him to disagree.

"Well," he winced, shrugging sheepishly, "no, not exactly. _But_," he continued before she could declare victory. "I'm not most people."

Riley rolled her eyes when she spotted that egotistical smirk. "Let me guess: valedictorian, prom king, star quarterback."

Gabriel couldn't exactly deny it. "I played basketball, too," he couldn't resist adding.

She looked less than pleased. "Good for you, Sparky."

Gabriel suddenly turned serious. "I get it, Riley. Your childhood wasn't easy and you don't want to be reminded of it."

"So we can leave?" she pleaded half-heartedly, yet something was holding her back. Riley could leave any time she wanted, but a small part of her wanted to stay, for reasons she simply couldn't understand.

"No." Gabriel smiled when she predictably frowned. The two partners constantly contradicted each other, but somehow it worked. They worked. "We are going to go in there," he gestured to the gymnasium, "and show these losers what successful looks like." The Secret Service agent attempted a smile, appreciating the effort he was putting into making her feel better, but a puddle of dread began to settle in her stomach at the thought of seeing those people again. "And all the woman will admire your good taste in men."

Riley laughed and his heart jumped at the sound. "You know we're only pretending to be a couple, right?" After Gabriel discovered the details of her reunion, he insisted she go, practically pleading her to consider it, calling it a necessity of life, and then told her he would pretend to be her boyfriend so she had something more tangible to brag about other than her thriving career.

He returned her grin. "Whatever," he dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"How did you get Lillian to give us time off?"

"Blackmail." He sighed when she gave him a disapproving look. "Bribe?" he questioned as she silently scolded him, knowing he was kidding. "I asked for the weekend off."

"That's it?" She didn't believe him. Gabriel was the country's number one asset, he couldn't simply just ask for time off. His job was never ending, he couldn't hit pause whenever he wanted. "You just asked?"

"What can I say," he shrugged, "I guess she likes me."

Riley rolled her eyes," your never-ending ego is the size of Texas."

"Sounds like a country song," he winked, briefly recalling their playful conversation from a few months back.

"That nobody wants to hear," she filled in, smirking.

The laughter present in his eyes faded into a solemn seriousness and she knew it was time. The stalling period was over. "You ready?"

She drew in a breath. "I guess so."

Gabriel gently tugged on their connected hands and gave her an encouraging look. With one more glance at him, Riley turned and reluctantly entered the lively gymnasium filled with all kinds of colorful decorations.

_High school... best years of your life._

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't believe how well-received this chapter is, especially after only one chapter! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. You guys have no idea how encouraging it is as a writer to get over 100 follows on one story.**

**As I'm sure all of you are aware, Intelligence ratings aren't the best and it's very likely it will be cancelled. In order to attempt to help increase ratings, I think we should all make a pact- sort of. I encourage every single person who reads this to tell TEN different people about Intelligence and persuade them to give it a try next Monday. We're running out of time and if we don't at least try to help, Intelligence will be cancelled for sure.**

_You disappear with all your good intentions_

_And all I am is all I could not mention_

_Like who will bring me flowers when it's over_

_And who will give me comfort when it's cold_

Flowers For a Ghost by Thriving Ivory

**Enjoy and please review!**

Royal Oak High School, home to several hundred students each year, was a rather large public school. The state-of-the-art building was four stories high, filled with tidy classrooms and high-quality learning appliances with the latest technology updates. The students managed to maintain high test scores every year, allowing for a lofty budget provided by the state. The massive gymnasium was built off to the side, next to the baseball field and tennis court, and the inside felt like an area with the high bleachers looking down at the court.

"This is nice," Gabriel commented as he observed the blue and white decorations.

"Guess so," Riley reluctantly agreed, knowing that sometimes looks could be deceiving. "I mostly just find it flashy." And dramatic.

"To each his own," he shrugged in dismissal, leading her to the layout of tables spread around the court dressed as a make-shift dance floor, but Riley was quick to change direction, however, and headed straight for the bar.

"Trust me," she said in response to his questioning look, "we'll need it." Gabriel ordered scotch for both of them, flashing her a concerned look when she immediately downed hers, but she ignored him and ordered another.

Drinks in hand, they began to walk around the room. Although she kept her head down low in order to avoid the mingling couples, she noticed from her rapid glances that everyone was watching Gabriel. The men seemed curious while the women openly leered at the unfamiliar handsome man and Riley ignored the jealousy bubbling to her chest.

"Relax," he quietly murmured near her ear, his hand resting against the small of her back. He made note of the way she tensed under his touch before easing her fighting stance down. "You look like we're about to go into a knife fight."

"I'd be more comfortable with that," she defensively shot back.

"Riley," he continued, ignoring the retort, "relax and play the part. You are a kickass federal agent- you face dangerous situations for a living and risk your life on a daily basis; I think you can make small talk with a bunch of losers from your hometown."

"You make me sound wimpy," she half-complained, smiling slightly at his pep talk.

He disagreed. "Nothing about you is wimpy, Riley Neal." Gabriel stopped walking, forcing her to stop as well, and turned to her. He tilted her chin up, wanting her full attention, and smiled down at her, ignoring all the eyes on them. "You are incredible, Riley. Beautiful, intelligent, strong, and brave. There's nothing you can't do." His smile grew, yet his expression remained completely serious. "No on can bring you down unless you let them. No one can touch you- you're invincible."

A soft blush began to spread across her cheeks but it was gone by the time he blinked, making him wonder if it was ever really there, or if it was just his imagination. "Thank you, Gabriel." Riley returned his smile, "for coming and for being so..." If it was anybody else, if they didn't work together, if he didn't recently become a widow, she would have finished that sentence, but he wasn't anyone else and they did work together and he did just become a widow, so she didn't. "Just.. thanks."

Gabriel lightly squeezed her hand. "Anytime, partner." They shared a meaningful look, getting lost in each other's gaze and she idly wondered when she became on of those woman who melted a puddle of goo simply because he looked at her like he wanted her, like she was his everything. And now she's gone completely off the deep end and become a sappy romantic.

Great, just frickin' great.

"Riley!"

They both turned and Riley had just enough time to step away from Gabriel before a young pregnant woman collided with her and nearly tackled her to the ground.

She gasped from the force and hesitantly began to pat the woman's back. "Can't... breathe, Ash."

Ashley Blaze abruptly pulled away, scowling at the brunette. "Riley Neal, I haven't seen you in nearly two years and all you have to say is that you are can't breathe?"

"Missed you," she sheepishly admitted, smiling in apology, and as Gabriel observed off to the side he realized he hadn't ever seen his partner this happy. This woman must be important.

Ashley's face instantly brightened. "I missed you, too, Ri."

Seeing the excited look on her friend's face, Riley changed the subject before she got hugged again. Or before Ash asked about her sex life and if she was 'getting any'. "Where's that wonderful hubby of yours?"

The excited expression faded into a giddy one- her joy looked so tangible Riley was beginning to see hearts float over her head and started to hear instrumental love songs softly sung into the air around them- and Riley was glad their marriage still felt new and fun and fresh. "He's parking the car," Ashley explained. "I was too excited about finding you to wait."

"And how's Little Blaze doing?"

Ashley beamed, so bright and cheerful and happy. "Little Blaze is amazing," she placed Riley's hand over her swollen womb, smiling at the fascinated look covering her friend's face when she felt the baby kick. "She's healthy and happy, so no complaints. And no more morning sickness, so that's a definite plus."

"No name yet?"

"No." Not even the tight frown that suddenly made its way to her face could darken the happiness present and Riley quietly prayed that she always stayed that way. "Tom and I just can't seem to agree on any. He wants to name her Elizabeth after his grandmother, but I want something modern and besides, you know my family will have a fit if we name the baby after somebody on his side." Just then Gabriel's phone obnoxiously dinged, alerting the always-peppy blonde of his mysterious presence. "Hi," she greeted after he checked his phone and she eyed the two federal agents with avid interest.

Riley motioned for him come closer and he obeyed, wrapping an arm around her, making a show of the casual move. He's just playing the part, a small voice whispered in her head, it's not real. That didn't stop her heart from rapidly beating out of her chest from the contact and damnit, why did she let him get to her.

"Gabriel, this is my oldest and best friend, Ashley Blaze. Ash, this is Gabriel Vaughn, my-"

"Her loyal partner and loving boyfriend," he skillfully filled in when it seemed like she couldn't. "And lover extraordinaire," he whispered for only her to hear, winking and enjoying the pleasant blushing glow growing on her skin. Gabriel smiled at her friend, shaking the blonde's hand and the pregnant woman seemed to swoon at the agent's charm _(welcome to my world, pal)._ "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah, you too."

While Ashley casually chatted with Gabriel, she sent Riley an impressed look and the brunette knew what she was silently saying. _Nice catch, Riley._

Yeah, not exactly.

_(she conveniently ignores the guilt gnawing at her for lying to her best friend)_

"Riley," Ashley glanced at her friend in question before turning back to the handsome stranger, "didn't tell me she was seeing anybody."

Gabriel nervously rubbed the back of his neck, looking at Riley with that charming half-smile that made her heart beat twice as fast. "Yeah, that's... it's kind of complicated."

"And a long story," Riley added, completely content to tell it. After all, only part of their cover story was true.

"Good thing we have all weekend then, huh?" Ashley replied and judging by the strange glint in her bright eyes, Riley absently wondered if Ashley already figured out they were lying. But then the look was gone and Riley shook away her suspicions.

Before she got the chance to respond, a distinct filth drifted through the air, the smell of stale beer and chain cigarettes overloading her senses and she suddenly felt sick. The voice that matched the lingering stench soon followed and any hopes that maybe this weekend wouldn't be so bad immediately vanished and all that was left behind were the reasons she'd wanted to avoid this reunion at all costs.

"Yo, killer!"

**Nothing eventful happened this chapter, but the ball will get rolling and things will start making more sense, although I think I've reduced Riley to a bubbling romantic mess. Hopefully it won't take me a month to update this time. And don't forget to tell people about Intelligence!**

**Any favorite lines, comments, concerns?**


End file.
